


Dishes

by asvlm



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Het, Just smut, POV First Person, Sex, abuse of the word leant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: Something I wrote for my dom, and I was proud so Imma share it.





	Dishes

As it was, I knew I had dishes to clean, and since you were busy on guitar hero, I gave you a kiss and moved to get the chore done. Granted, it had been a kiss between songs, involving me pressed onto your lap, legs on either side of yours, arms around your neck, breasts pressed just right against your chest, hips grinding down against your crotch. But, i was doing what I should be, doing the dishes as was required. Dinner was done, and eaten after all, and though I was started on the dishes to clean them up, you were, what I assumed, playing a new song. You were quiet enough that you walked up behind me without me noticing. Plus, I was enraptured in my thoughts, as well as just ensuring I was cleaning the dishes correctly. Your hands pressed against my hips, one sliding against the waistband of my jeans, before slipping under slightly, not quite doing much, yet. Your other hand slipped up, under my bra, slowly starting to pinch a nipple. My thoughts were gone, and I was barely able to hold onto the plate I was cleaning. 

I put the plate down, as soon as your fingers were in my twat, your lips near my ear. 

“Hi,” I softly said, opening my legs for more access to you. 

“Hi, you dirty little slut,” you murmured into my ear, and I couldn’t help the small shudder through my body. 

“Hello, Sir,” I softly replied, pressing back against you, after turning off the water. My hands were entirely wet from the water, so I pressed them against my jeans, leaving some hand prints, before moving to rest them over your forearms, not guiding, just resting. But, your fingers moved between my legs, slowly moving inside and out. My thighs pressed together, trying to keep you from taking away the pleasure that was gently making me moan. 

Your lips were on my neck, biting gently. I was glad my shirt was already off, as when you reached the edge of my shoulder, you bit, leaving a mark, enough to make me yelp a little. But, my body pressed back against your torso, my head moving over your shoulder. I pressed back against you with my ass, rubbing against you. The hand on my breast moved to my jaw, pushing it to face you, and our lips connected, and I couldn’t help the moan from my lips. 

The hand that was in my pants moved to my lips, and as good as I was, I cleaned them for you, looking you directly in the eyes as I did. I knew I would be rewarded for being so good, and it always made me happy to do so. You led me to the bed, holding me by the hips, your voice deep, directly said into my ear, promises. 

“I’m going to bend you over the bed, and fuck you into shape,” You said to me, and I softly groaned, the only reaction I could manage. There was little more that I wanted than your hands pressing against me, our bodies tangling and complimenting each other as much as possible. Of course, we were pressed against the bed as soon as we walked through the door, your hands holding my wrists above my head, holding them with one hand, as the other moved to unclasp my bra, and your other pushed my pants down, but panties weren’t taken down with them. There wasn’t any to take down. Your fingers found home again, slowly moving and thrusting them. My legs were open with ease, and I moved them as far as I could. I wasnt’ on the bed for long, however, as you pulled my hands, sitting me up, and you got me to bend over the edge of the bed, offering you access. Instead of you taking me, however,  you surprised me by starting to take a taste of my wetness, and nearly without thinking of it, I pressed back against you, a moan coming from me. Before I really was ready, you were up again, sliding your member between my labia, and I wasn't able to help pressing back against you, trying to get you to sink into me, but to no avail.

As soon as you were ready, however, you slowly pressed into me, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the nape of my neck, and I couldn’t help pushing back, wanting our bodies as close as possible. Though the first kiss was sweet, your next one was just at the spot it might show with a shirt, but should be good. It was dark and deep, allowing a mark to certainly develop. 

The slow pace  you were doing was driving me insane, and I couldn’t help my whimper and then groan, trying to push back and encourage you. Instead of doing anything more, you did the opposite and stopped, moving my hips for a moment. 

“Fuck yourself,” you instructed, and I very quickly was moving just right to try and hit everything right, much, much faster than before. “You’re such a little whore, aren’t you?” You asked me, a smile on your lips. But, you took me and pulled up, unable to move anymore. “I asked a question.” 

“Yes sir, I’m a little whore, for you.” My voice was needy, and you pressed my face down into the bed, instantly starting to move deeply and hard. I was pressing back against you, half begging with just my body to have more. Your hand moved to my sides, keeping me in place, as you started to fuck into me in erarnest. I couldn’t help cumming around you, as it hit me with a surprise. As soon as you felt me cum around you, you pulled out. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” I quickly said, and you pulled me down onto the floor, and I quickly had taken your cock into my mouth, without any prompting, cleaning it off like a good girl. Granted, I did suck much longer than needed, moaning around your cock, more than happy with sucking you off, the pleasure from you being in me forcing me to moan. I would be happy doing this for hours, rubbing  you with my tongue at all the right areas, pressing you down my throat, swallowing everything down. Though you did love to shoot down my throat, you pulled out, slapping my mouth and cheeks with your member, my saliva on my own face. You were on the bed, next, on your back, and it only took one finger, pointing at your cock, for me to instantly straddle you, slipping you back into me, and I leant down with you buried to the hilt inside me, pressing our lips together. 

I started to move just how you liked it, your hands moving to my hips, keeping me at just the right pace to prevent either of us finishing too soon. You started grinding me against you, allowing me the most pleasure in this situation. I finally leant down and bit your shoulder, something I never did, but knowing it would keep you going. A hand moved to my hair, pulling my head back. I found for a moment, biting harder for just a second, before letting you pull me back, upright, to give you a perfect view. Our eyes locked, and though I wanted nothing more than to look away, I kept contact, thighs shuddering as I worked, but soon enough, I was cumming again, and I felt you mark me from the inside, since you’d already marked me on the outside. 

Despite the exhaustion that was starting to wash over my body, I leant down to kiss you, our bodies pressing together. Though I wanted nothing more than to just lay down next to  you, I felt much too insatiable to stop. I slowly pulled off you, gently groaning at the loss of you, but instead of moving next to you, I moved down the bed, taking your member into my mouth, starting to clean it, but more than anything, trying to encourage you back to hardness. Your hand laced into my hair, slowing me down slightly, but letting me continue. I couldn’t help the moan though, a hand moving down to my pussy, playing with the wetness and cum inside me, making sure you were able to see every movement. When my fingers were covered, I moved them to your cock, coating the shaft before taking it all into my mouth, and cleaning it back off. My eyes looked up to yours, and I pulled off for just a moment, to lick my fingers clean. I tried to go back to what I wanted to do, but you pulled me to lay down on the bed, moving between my legs. I instantly had them held back, just as you liked, but you took one leg and put it over your shoulder, leaving my hand free to play with my clit, which you put in the correct place. You were a lot slower this time, much sweeter than before, and I leant up to kiss you, straining just a bit. I wanted to touch you, keep you close, but without permission, I didn’t. 

Even as it was much slower than before, I was so sensitive I couldn’t help but clench around you, breathing hard and moaning. As I played with my clit, I could feel my orgasm building. “Please, sir, please may I cum?” 

“Not yet,” you instructed, making me whimper, and force myself to not finish. “Beg.” 

“Sir, please, your cock feels so perfect inside me, I can’t even think of anything else, just how good you’re feeling inside me, how much I love you pounding my pussy at just the right hardness, everything, you feel so perfect and right inside me, nothing measured up to you, please, please, sir, I need to cum, please let me cum.” I was red, though I tried. 

“Now,” you instructed, a groan as you came inside me again, and I managed to finish with your permission, spasming around you. You didn’t quite fall onto me, but you leant down to kiss me neck, up to my lips, and my arms moved around you, legs slowly moving down, even though they just wrapped around your waist. 

“Thank you, Sir,” I murmured against your lips, and your hand went to my knee.

“Not going to let me go?”

“Never,” I replied with a laugh, my arms tightening and pulling me up a bit, to kiss you again. You laid down next to me, and our bodies were pressed together, and I wrapped myself up to your side, nuzzling into your neck, placing gentle kisses over your shoulders. 

“You’ll have to wear scarves,” You pointed out, gently poking a developing hickey. I gently touched yours, from the one bite I managed, and I smiled at you. 

“Happily, sir.” I bit my lip, but leant in for another kiss. We didn’t have anywhere to be all day, after all, and I wasn’t planning on leaving for any reason other than food, and bathroom breaks. 


End file.
